10 ans Après
by Lunar150
Summary: 10 ans après Hermione reviens à Poudlard sous un nouveau statut et réalise un de ses grand secret


Haut du formulaire

10 ans après la guerre Hermione fut de retour à Poudlard qui avait été reconstruit à l'identique.  
Elle était de retour où elle avait grandi et mûrit mais elle revenait encore plus grande. Elle revenait dans le rôle de personnages qu'elle avait tant adulés. Hermione venait en Professeur cette année, et elle comptait bien le rester.

Bas du formulaire

On était à une semaine de la rentrée mais elle avait déjà reçu son emploi du temps, il était léger vu qu'elle était professeur de runes. Elle allait pouvoir aménager ses appartements et redécouvrir ce château qui l'avait abrité pendant 6 ans de sa vie et pourquoi ne pas nouer des liens avec l'équipe enseignante... Peu de tête avait changé mais elle ne les connaissait que le professeur elle voulait devenir amie avec chacun d'entre eux.

Le professeur Davis, Amélia Davis, était professeur de sortilèges à la place de Filius Flitwich mort pendent la guerre, hormis elle c'était le seul nouveau professeur.  
Pour le moment elle avait rendez-vous avec le directeur dans son bureau. Quand elle poussa la porte de la pièce elle eut la surprise de découvrir le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Rogue avec le professeur Dumbledore. Pomona et Albus avaient un sourire attendri quand elle entra, Minerva avait le visage qui rayonnait de fierté et Severus ... par c'est Rogue quoi! Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui sourit! Mais pourtant quelque chose briller dans ses yeux...  
Les quatre professeurs s'assirent en face du directeur.

" Bonbons aux citrons?" propose le directeur vers ses employés "non merci " répondirent les autres en cœur " venez en aux faits, Albus " ajouta Severus qui se prit un regard assassin de la vieille McGonagall.  
" J'y viens mon garçon. Hermione vous devez savoir que les professeurs ici présents sont respectivement les directeurs des maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Quand Filius nous a quittait il a laissait sa place vide par conséquent Miss Davis à prendre sa place de professeur de Sortilèges mais aussi sa place de directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Seulement cette année Amélia a eu des jumeaux et donc elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper des élèves elle nous à chargeait de lui trouver un remplaçant. Donc je vous propose de devenir professeur de sortilège au lieu de professeur de runes, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les runes nous trouveront un remplaçant mais le temps que sa arrive j'assurerais moi-même les cours, et bien sûr vous passerez à la tête des Serdaigles."  
Tous la regardèrent pour obtenir sa réponse.  
" Une Gryffondor chez les Serdaigles? " " Oui Miss Granger " c'était Rogue avec sa voix froide et dénuder d'émotion " vous avez les qualités des Serdaigles et ne nous ne savons tous que le choixpeau à hésiter avant de vous envoyer à Gryffondor "  
Un compliment de Rogue? Pourtant elle avait l'impression que s'en était pas un.  
" Très bien alors " bredouilla Hermione.  
" Pouvons-nous partir maintenant Albus? " " Vous êtes bien impatient, Severus, " répondit gentiment le vieux directeur " mais vous pouvez partir, je compte sur vous tous pour aider Hermione pour lui expliquer son nouveau statut. "  
Severus était déjà sorti. Hermione prétexta avoir encore des cartons à déballer dans ses appartements pour se lancer à la poursuite du maître des potions.

Elle le rattrapa enfin devant ses appartements à lui.  
" Excusez-moi, Severus, mais auriez-vous en problème avec moi?" elle se détesta pour sa franchise purement gryffondorienne" appart le fait que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est revenu parmi nous, rien."  
Sa réponse froide, sa voix indifférente et le fait qu'il lui tourne le dos l'énerva d'un seul coup.  
" De quel droit parlez-vous de moi comme ça?! Vous ne savez pas que la guerre change les gens?! " Hurla Hermione.  
Maintenant il lui faisait fasse et c'était un peu rapprocher d'elle.  
" Oh si je le sais, je le sais très bien, même trop bien " répondit le maître des cachots avec une voix douce mais dangereuse. Il continua d'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle recule, elle se trouva dos aux murs, il la dominait de toute sa taille.

Severus était proche d'Hermione, trop proche pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Severus se pencha sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres, surprise elle ne répondit pas au baiser mais elle se détendit dans ses puits, répondit au baiser et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour la soulever dans ses bras, instinctivement Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. ils passèrent dans les appartements de Severus et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.


End file.
